


Match made!

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bill annoying Dip as per usual, Cute, Gift Work, Kissing, M/M, NACHOS!, Pranks, i have no idea what to tag :/, it's for a Tumblr Followers competition thing, still not good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: Tom and Marco pop in to Visit Dipper and Bill!and they begin to notice some strange chemistry between them.just cute fluffy gays being gay XD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Criminals_code](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/gifts).



> AH! THIS KILLED ME SO BAD!!!
> 
> BUT IT IS DONE!!!
> 
> And I'm... actually pretty happy with it XD
> 
> the prompt:  
> Oh hi, didn’t see this. Hmm... how about this. Tomco meets Bill and Dipper and Tom immediately wants to get them together. My only requirements are: Marco is reluctant but does it anyways, there must be excessive nachos, and bill and dipper wind up kissing(chaste and cute) because Tom and Marco locked them in a room.
> 
> I tried okay!
> 
> please point out any mistakes if you find them and I hope you enjoy~

Dipper was sat on the chair in front of the TV; Bill perched on the back in his human form and watching the newest episode of ‘Ghost Harassers’. As they did, Dipper wrote in the journal, jotting down odd notes he’d figured out about a few creatures from the forest while Bill made odd quips about the TV show and the facts Dipper was writing. It was beginning to aggravate Dipper.

 

 

After a few minutes, when Dipper was sure he was going to explode, there was a thud from down the hall, followed by a soft ‘ow’ and a groan. Dipper and Bill exchanged a glance before the human got up and walked to the door way by the stairs, followed closely by Bill. Walking toward the parlour, Dipper listened to the sound of shuffling through the door. Taking a breath and looking back at Bill, he pushed the door open.

 

 

They both froze.

 

 

“Marco? Tom?”

 

 

Marco looked up from where he was sprawled under Tom “Oh, hey Dipper!” The younger human raised an eye brow.

 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

 

“Visiting!” The fire demon replied, pulling himself off of Marco and nodding at the dream demon “Bill”

 

 

“Tom” Bill nodded back, eyes narrowed. The air in the room grew tense as Bill and Tom stared – well, more liked glared – at each other. It was broke by Marco clapping his hands “so! Shall we go and do something? Me and Dip need to catch up!” He looked at Dipper, a quiet desperation in his eyes. Dipper caught on quickly and nodded with Marco “Y-yeah! Let’s go into the living room” and with that, the two sped towards the front of the house, leaving the bemused demons behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So… you let the demon live with you?” Marco asked, looking over a Dipper from the corner of his eye. Dipper shrugged and glanced over at Marco.

 

 

“You’re dating one”

 

 

Marco nodded

 

 

“True… but you hate him, don’t you?” Dipper’s ears got a little red at that.

 

 

“Well… I don’t hate him per say… he’s just annoying” Marco hummed at that, a small smirk on his face as he took a sip from his pit cola. Dipper shook his head and huffed, turning his head to Marco fully “so, what’s happened in your dimension recently? Other than you getting a boyfriend”

 

 

Marco swallowed his drink before turning to face Dipper as well, “well…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tom and Bill sat in the lounge, staring mindlessly at the TV. Marco and Dipper were sat in the kitchen and every now and again, the demon could pick up parts of their conversation. However, for the most part, the let it be. Tom finally decided to break the silence, clearing his throat before talking “So, you moved in with the fir tree?”

 

 

“Pine Tree” Bill growled before nodding, staying otherwise quiet. Tom narrowed his eyes, while his top one rolled around in its socket, opting to then ignore the stropping dream demon. That is, until Bill let air out of his nose, an obvious sigh and muttered, “So, you got the karate kid?” Tom smiled lightly and nodded, watching Bill’s eyes flick up at the movement “How the heck did that happen?”

 

 

Tom chuffed at this “Hell if I know!” they both chuckled lightly at that, lapsing into a somewhat comfortable silence. Tom’s top eye however was looking over Bill was a suspicious gaze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marco and Dipper entered the room a few minutes later, Marco walking over to Tom – who was sat in the arm chair – and sliding in next to him. Bill grinned up at Dipper and patted his lap, to which Dipper rolled his eyes and slipped onto the right side of the chair, away from Bill. The dream demon chuckled at this and looked back toward the TV. Marco and Tom shared a look before Marco pulled Tom up and excused them both, saying how he wanted to look through the museum. Dipper leapt into the now empty arm chair, sticking his tongue out at Bill before grabbing his journal.

 

 

Marco pulled Tom into the gift shop which was currently empty as the shack was closed. Marco then turned to face Tom with a look on his face “have you noticed?” Tom raised an eyebrow, confused. Marco rolled his eyes and let out a sigh “Dipper and Bill” Tom made an ‘oh’ face and nodded.

 

 

“Bill has never acted like that with anyone; he’d more likely give someone a screaming head, then try and get them to sit on his lap. Not to mention they used to hate each other and now they’re under the same roof”

 

 

Marco nodded in agreement “when I mentioned that to Dipper, he blushed. There’s something up… and we’re getting to the bottom of it!” Tom hummed for a moment, placing a hand on his chin as he thought. He smirked a few moments later, and looked back at Marco.

 

 

“I think I might have a plan”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marco had been reluctant with Toms plan at first, but soon gave in, going into the lounge to drag Dipper to make nachos. Tom sat back with Bill and tried to act like nothing with happening. Marco and Dipper came in a few minutes later with a plate heaped with nachos. All four of them dug in, changing the channel on TV to some mindless comedy show. Soon, after most of the nachos had vanished from the plate, Marco and Tom shared a glance, the demon giving a subtle nod to his boyfriend.

 

 

Marco took a breath and grabbed Dipper’s arm, “Hey! Didn’t you say you got a new journal?” Dipper’s eyes lit up and he raced up stairs, dragging Marco with him and blabbering on about the journal he’d found in the woods that didn’t – surprisingly – belong to Ford. Tom watched them go, but had his third eye trained on Bill, gauging his reaction. And he could see he was displeased with Dipper going upstairs alone. And then, he set his plan into action.

 

 

“You know, I’ve been listening to some talk in the underworld lately” He spoke casually, eyes trained on screen. He saw Bill’s attention flick to him, a confused look in his eyes “yeah, some people we mentioning your little Pine Tree” He saw the anger flare up then, a fire in Bills eyes “and sure Marco is capable of looking after himself and Dipper and I’m sure Dipper can hold his own, but against Demons?” He hissed in a breath, acting like a wince “Yeah, if you’re not by him, who knows” He began inspecting his nails, “maybe they could get into the attic” Bill shot up at that.

 

 

Tom watched with amusement as Bill raced up stairs and chuckled to himself as he heard the other demon slap open the attic door. Yes, maybe he was going to be killed later, but damn, would it have been worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bill shot into the room and looked around it…

 

 

_Where was Dipper?_

 

 

He frowned and walked further into the room. That when he heard the banging on the closet door. Raising an eyebrow, Bill walked to the door and opened it, met with a flushed Dipper. “Dipper? Why on earth are you in the closet?” he was extremely confused at this point. Dipper was about to answer him, when there was a yell from behind Bill and a sudden pain in his back. Next thing he knew, he’d been thrown into the closet alongside Dipper, the door shut and locked firmly behind them. Dipper had gone back to hitting against the door, yelling at Marco to let them out.

 

 

“Not a chance Pines!” came the muffled reply “not until you and Bill confess!”

 

 

_Confess? What in hell is he talking abo-_

 

 

_Oh!_

 

 

Dipper had gone bright red at this point, cursing out Marco. Bill could then here Tom come into the room, laughing at them “Come on Cipher, it’s obvious he doesn’t want to start it!” He knew what the fire demon was implying and smirked. He thought about what to do for a moment before his smirk grew into a shit eating grin.

 

 

“Hey, Pine Tree” Dipper spun round, obviously displeased with the situation.

 

 

“Wha-” Dipper was cut off by lips on his. His eyes widened before the closed and he pressed back carefully. Bill hummed against his lips before pulling back, a light blush darkening his cheek. Dipper, on the other hand, had a bright red face. He opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, a gentle smiled on Bills face. Then, Dipper buried his face into his hands, causing Bill to bark out a laugh. Dipper jumped slightly when he felt Bill pull him into and hug, but relaxed into the embrace.

 

 

After a few minutes, there was a tap on the door “uh… you two okay?”

 

 

“Peachy~” Bill called back, obviously pleased with himself. Dipper grumbled into his chest, causing him to huff out a laugh and place a gentle kiss on the top of the boy’s curls. Marco and Tom let them out a moment later and they all went back downstairs, Dipper being carried by Bill as he wouldn’t stop hiding his face and them all sharing a laugh.

 

 

The rest of the evening went along smoothly, both humans being worn out at the end. Tom ended up picked up Marco and carrying him out through a portal after saying bye to Bill. When they were alone, Bill glanced down at Dipper who was sleeping in his lap, head resting against his chest. He smiled gently before pressing a kiss to the boy’s birthmark and carrying his upstairs.

 

 

He tucked Dipper into bed and slipped in next to him, muttering quietly “Stanford’s gonna kill us”

**Author's Note:**

> as I said, I'm now dead XD
> 
> if you want to follow my Tumblr, then here : http://ab5ter.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post rubbish!
> 
> also, i do want to appologise for being so inactive recently BUT! I have a week off school to write!
> 
> but, I also have one thing to ask of you guys; If you want to be a beta to any of my works, the please message me over my Tumblr! as my Beta, you will be allowed to bug me for posting stuff and I can't yell at you XD
> 
> but, anyways, I hope you liked this (somewhat bad) story!  
> comments and kudos are always welcome!!!!


End file.
